


Фогги Нельсон спасает мир

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Magic, Mysticism, Other, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Фогги досталось интересное дело, пусть и весьма обычное по меркам Адской кухни. Но как оказалось, клиенту нужна помощь не только юридического толка.





	Фогги Нельсон спасает мир

**Author's Note:**

> классическое «злодеи заставили их», осталось только понять, кто тут злодей.

Да вы шутите! Опять в психушку? Я адвокат, а не доктор!

Ничего из этого Фогги, конечно, не сказал, а также постарался, чтобы этого нельзя было прочитать по его лицу: Хогарт, ожидающая его согласия (конечно согласия — что ещё он может ответить, когда до сих пор чувствует себя как на испытательном сроке), пила кофе и делала вид, что её абсолютно не интересует его реакция.

Содержимое папки было не более странным, чем содержимое остальных связанных с Рэндом. Скорее даже слишком «нормальное», учитывая, с чем пришлось иметь дело в прошлый раз. Но даже после прошлого раза кошмары не снились, так что Фогги мог считать себя довольно крепким парнем. В психологическом плане, конечно. Так-то до сих пор локоть побаливал.

В психушку ехать не пришлось, что было несомненно неплохой новостью. Уорда Мичама выписали, и на следующий день Фогги отправился по полученному адресу. Впрочем, мрачный особняк в глубине парка за воротами в одном из самых дорогих кварталов Манхэттена — а речь вообще-то об острове, где даже собачья конура стоит как иные отели «всё включено» — хороших предчувствий не добавил. Скорее наоборот — предчувствия были сплошь дурные: уж кто-кто, а Фогги научился в них разбираться.

Ворота распахнулись, стоило ему поднести руку к звонку. Сухонькая старушка встретила его у крыльца и провела в особняк через боковую дверь — ручки парадного входа украшала толстенная цепь, на которой беглый взгляд не нашёл ни концов, ни замка. Запаяли, что ли? Дурное предчувствие усилилось, но решимость Фогги была сильнее любых предчувствий.

— К мистеру Мичаму сюда, — сказала старушка удивительно молодым голосом и распахнула перед Фогги очередную дверь. Стоило переступить порог, дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за спиной, наподдав ручкой, и Фогги едва удержался от того, чтобы обернуться и проверить, не заперли ли его здесь.

Вместо комнаты вроде спальни или гостиной «у мистера Мичама» оказался огромный зал с асимметрично расставленными разномастными колоннами, всевозможными пуфиками на полу, неприятного вида — а может, это неприятие рождалось из-за того, что ни одна из них не висела прямо — картинами на стенах и с не то китайскими, не то индийскими курильницами, разбросанными тоже безо всякого порядка и наполняющими зал сладковатым пряным дымом.

— Ты ещё кто? — резко спросил одетый в тяжёлый халат заросший неопрятного вида мужчина, в котором только очень намётанный глаз узнал бы Уорда Мичама. У Фогги был именно такой глаз. Намётанный.

— Франклин Нельсон, — представился Фогги, дыша в сторону: даже благовония не заглушали идущий от Мичама кислый аромат. — Я веду ваше дело.

— Легавый, что ли?

— Адвокат, — оскорбился Фогги. — Простите, у вас найдётся где разложить бумаги, чтобы можно было писать?

«И лучше бы в какой-нибудь другой комнате» повисло в воздухе невысказанным, но удивительным образом видимым облачком. Мичам вздохнул, и сладковатый дымок, успевший прокрасться между ними, рассеялся.

— Пойдём.

Краткая характеристика описывала Уорда Мичама как человека нервного, но вежливого, однако в том, кто вёл Фогги мимо, кажется, бесконечных колонн (да за этой, кажется, уже и особняк должен был кончиться. Что за чертовщина?!), была только грубоватая усталость и пофигистичность, которой позавидовал бы любой житель Нью-Йорка. Фогги припомнил пометку «наркоман», сделанную резким почерком Хогарт, и решил, что это возможное объяснение.

Они обогнули очередную колонну и оказались перед чем-то, что Фогги с ходу окрестил ежом. Ёж был полупрозрачным, фиолетово-зелёным, скользким даже на вид и весь будто светился изнутри. Торчащие во все стороны отростки оканчивались не остриями, а каплевидными утолщениями, что ничуть не делало скульптуру менее грозной. Казалось, она сейчас либо разрастётся и заполнит собой всё пространство, либо взорвётся и всё забрызгает фиолетово-зелёными осколками. Ни того ни другого «ёж», конечно, делать не собирался, но ощущение никуда не пропало даже после того, как они с Мичамом расположились на мягких пуфах у низкого стола.

— Интересная скульптура, — нервно улыбнулся Фогги, поймав себя на том, что постоянно на неё оглядывается.

— Только руками не трогай.

Фогги снова скосил взгляд на скульптуру и только теперь заметил, что ту окружает бархатный шнур — совсем как экспонаты в музеях.

— Итак, обсудим сначала ваши претензии к Дэниелу Рэнду или к вашей сестре, Джой Мичам? — спросил он, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на бумагах и клиенте.

— Я бы предпочёл обсудить переезд куда подальше от этой штуки. Для начала.

— Вам запрещают покидать зал?

— Ах да, конечно. Ты же не в курсе… Я не могу отсюда выйти, потому что он откупился мной. Откупился мной от Руки.

Как бы Фогги ни хотел забыть обо всём, что знал о не слишком тайной стороне Адской кухни, это название так просто не забывалось.

— Мистер Рэнд?

— Да при чём здесь Дэнни! Отец!

Уже потянувшись в карман за леденцами — раз уж здесь нет чая — Фогги замер. Гарольд Мичам умер и похоронен: он видел церемонию своими глазами. Либо его сын бредит, либо всё это было подделкой, и, исходя из общих тенденций, второе было вероятнее. Теперь следовало быть очень осторожным.

— И вы знаете об этом из?..

— Они сказали, когда привезли сюда. Сказали, что теперь я буду кормить чудовище и не выйду отсюда, пока они не получат от него желаемое.

— Эм-м… Вас приставили ухаживать за жив… — Нет, следует быть осторожнее со словами. — За неким существом?

Мичам рассмеялся.

— Меня заперли здесь, чтобы дрочить мне во имя Дормамму, — произнёс как хорошую шутку Мичам. — Это демон, Фрэнк. Я могу звать тебя Фрэнк?

Фогги предпочёл бы «мистер Нельсон». Не потому что ему не нравилось собственное имя, а из-за Фрэнка Касла. Ничего из этого он, конечно, Мичаму не сказал.

— Как вам будет угодно.

— Эта штука как-то передаёт тантрическую энергию в нижние измерения. Приходят эти, в балахонах, раздевают меня, отдрачивают до звёздочек в глазах и поджимающихся яиц, а потом надевают на член сбрую, чтобы не кончал. Не знаю, почему они не снимают мужиков за деньги — да некоторые бы сами доплачивали, или почему не делают этого со своими мужчинами — у них есть, я видел. Может, им нужен кто-то невинный в плане магии? — Мичам хмыкнул. — Забавно быть «невинным» на фоне девушек, которые приходят надо мной «колдовать». И «чистым» — не мывшись сколько?.. Месяца полтора? Сколько меня здесь держат?

— По моим данным, вас выписали сутки назад.

Мичам ошарашенно на него уставился, потом перевёл взгляд на «ежа».

— Понятно-о, — протянул он.

Фогги подумал, что лично ему с каждой минутой становится всё непонятнее.

— Скажи мне, Фрэнк, за сутки такая борода может отрасти? Я брился перед тем, как выйти из психушки, Фрэнк, так что-либо у тебя неверно написано, либо время здесь течёт совсем не так, как снаружи.

А ведь подобный «карман» с текущим быстрее временем мог бы сильно облегчить работу, подумал Фогги. Но потом он подумал, что и постарел бы он при этом сильно быстрее, и решил, что ну его.

— Так значит, эта скульптура служит проводником между этим миром и миром демона, питающегося вашей сексуальной энергией? — бесстрастно уточнил Фогги, поднимаясь и подходя к бархатному шнуру.

— Не трогай! — выкрикнул Мичам, но опоздал: Фогги уже положил ладонь на стеклянную «каплю».

Поначалу ничего не происходило, и Фогги уже повернулся сказать, что всё это фигня, но тут у него в голове явственно зазвучал шёпот. Слова были непонятны, но шепчущий явно о чём-то просил. Даже умолял.

— Интересно, — проговорил Фогги и положил на тёплое стекло вторую ладонь. Чтобы лучше слышать. — Кто ты?

Краем глаза Фогги видел Мичама, застывшего рядом, но не смеющего коснуться ни его, ни скульптуры. Как сказал тот чуть раньше, странно было чувствовать себя… «смелым» на фоне окружающих, пусть даже этих «окружающих» и было-то — один-единственный грязный заросший мужик.

В голове рокотало имя. Наверное, человеческим языком оно действительно звучало бы как «Дормамму», но говорящее с Фогги существо теперь изъяснялось образами, и его имя было фиолетово-зелёными волнами стеклянного крошева и ферромагнитной пыли. Вторым, что понял Фогги кроме имени, было, в переводе на человеческий, «Спасите-помогите!».

— Как? — спросил он одновременно вслух и мысленно, как можно внятнее придавая образу вопросительную форму.

Существо ответило, и с Фогги не случилась истерика только потому, что истерики он твёрдо решил оставить в прошлом ещё до того, как расстался с Мэттом. В смысле — до того, как их с Мэттом дороги разошлись.

— Мистер Мичам, у меня для вас хорошая новость, — сказал Фогги, убрав руки со скульптуры и постаравшись придать лицу беззаботно-серьёзное выражение, то есть сдержать широкую улыбку.

— Ты сможешь меня отсюда вывести?

Фогги кивнул.

— Смогу. И вполне легальным путём.

— Но? — понятливо спросил Мичам.

— Но сначала вам придётся осквернить это замечательное произведение искусства. Не волнуйтесь, я не буду смотреть.

Он направился к столу собрать бумаги, намеренно лишив себя удовольствия проследить за тем, как сменяются выражения на лице Мичама.

— Я прошу тебя освободить меня от обязанности дрочить во имя демона, а ты говоришь мне, что для этого мне придётся дрочить? Только мне кажется, что где-то здесь подвох?

Судя по длительности речи, Мичама наконец-то проняло. Это хорошо, апатия — не лучшее состояние для работы над деловыми вопросами.

— Всё это время они оставляли вас со звенящими яйцами, не так ли? — Если надо выражаться грубее, Фогги вполне может выражаться грубее.

— Я додрачивал в туалете. После того как они уходили.

— Ладно, — кивнул Фогги. Не то, что ему было интересно узнать, но лишней информации не существует. — Чтобы освободиться от, кхм, взаимодействия с потусторонними силами, нужно уничтожить условно неразрушимый передатчик.

— Условно? Да я в него чем только ни кидал. Даже не поцарапал.

— Потому что в него не надо ничего кидать. Его нужно трахнуть. Со всеми, кхм, вытекающими последствиями.

Фогги всё же не удержался. Обернулся посмотреть, как Мичам будет справляться со своим страхом. Хорошо справлялся. Конечно, его видимо потряхивало, но он уверенно перешагнул бархатный шнур, развязал на халате пояс и нырнул в хитросплетение топорщащихся стеклянных отростков, пробираясь к центральному шару.

Судя по раздавшимся почти сразу за этим звукам, ситуация была из тех, где руки делают независимо от того, насколько сильно боится всё остальное. Фогги закончил аккуратно складывать документы, завязал папку и поднялся. Он успел сделать пару шагов в направлении «ежа», когда тот внезапно разросся, заполняя собой всё вокруг, а затем разлетелся зелёно-фиолетовыми стеклянными брызгами.

 

 

✧✧✧

Да вы шутите! Опять в психушку? Я адвокат, а не доктор!

Ничего из этого Фогги, конечно, не сказал, а также постарался, чтобы этого нельзя было прочитать по его лицу: Хогарт, ожидающая его согласия (конечно согласия — что ещё он может ответить, когда до сих пор чувствует себя как на испытательном сроке), пила кофе и делала вид, что её абсолютно не интересует его реакция.

Содержимое папки было не более странным, чем содержимое остальных связанных с Рэндом. Скорее даже слишком «нормальное», учитывая, с чем пришлось иметь дело в прошлый раз. Но даже после прошлого раза кошмары не снились, так что Фогги мог считать себя довольно крепким парнем. В психологическом плане, конечно. Так-то до сих пор локоть побаливал.

Хорошей новостью оказалось то, что из психушки Уорда Мичама сегодня выписывали, и Фогги как раз успевал доехать и забрать его оттуда.


End file.
